


Prank Wars

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Nephalem Max, start a prank war, with a plot twisting ending.</p><p> </p><p>(Inspired from post on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Wars

*Did you turn it on?...Well turn the shit on, Gabe!* Giggles fill the first part of the video as Gabriel fumbles to turn on the camera. Gabe's face fills the screen, eyes looking around for hints that the device is on.

"*O-Okay. Is it-Is it on? Okay.*" Gabriel backs up to sit in a chair, next to Max. Gabe takes on a huge, innocent smile. "*HI! And welcome to the first edition of Team 'Free Will' Prank wars.*"

Gabriel does flimsy, sarcastic little air quotes when he says 'Free Will' and Max bursts into giggles.

"*I still cannot believe you talked me into this shit, Gabe. You know Dean is going to be pissed.*" Gabriel looked at the Nephalem and smirked.

"*I know. That's what makes it fun.*" The two start laughing and Gabriel gets up to grab the camera as Max heads for the door. The video cuts to Max sneaking into Dean's bedroom. Gabriel tried to contain his laughter as Max reached into her jacket and pulled out a can of itching powder. Max snuck over to his dresser and rooted around for his socks. She sprinkled some of the powder into each sock then carefully folded them back up and placed them back in the drawer.

"*It's one thing to have itchy underwear. But it's fucking hilarious to see someone who has itchy feet!*" Max cackled. Gabriel burst into laughter but the moment was cut short as Dean's voice sounded through the halls.

"*TOUCH MY SHIT AND DIE!*" Dean shouted, followed by his running footsteps. Max jumped and barreled at Gabriel, shoving him out the door and down the hall. Max descended into a giggle fit as Gabe practically carried her back to the room. Max started crying as she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"*Oh, God. My demon is showing today.*" Max said, smirking, as she recovered from her fit.

"*Okay. Who's next?*" Gabriel asked. A smirk formed on Max's face and she grabbed Gabe's arm and raced down the hall to Sam's room.

"*We'll save your little brother for last.*" Max said. Gabriel turned the camera on him and smirked while wiggling his eyebrows. Max's hand came into frame and punched Gabe's shoulder. Gabriel made a strangled noise and a pained face and turned the camera back around. Max giggled and pulled Gabe into Sam's room, quietly. The sound of running water meet their ears and Max and Gabe slowly crept into the bathroom. Max punched Gabriel's arm, holding out her hand. Gabriel set the camera down, so it faced them both, and Gabriel handed her a tube of super glue. Max covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. She uncapped the tube and handed it to Gabriel, who went to Sam's brush and squeezed the contents onto the handle. Max giggled and grabbed the camera, fixing it on Gabe.

"*Hey! What are you doing?*" Gabriel hissed.

"*If I'm going to be incriminated, so are you.*" Max whispered back. She giggled and turned and ran.

"*Hey. Who's out there?!*" Sam shouted. Max's laugh echoed through the hall. Max turned and pointed the camera at Gabriel, when suddenly Gabriel stopped and smirked.

"*What's the matter, Gabe? Chicken?*" Max teased. Suddenly, she came to a stop, having run into something. Rather, someONE. Max turned, the camera with her. Castiel's annoyed face came into view. "*Hi, Daddy.*"

Max tried to turn on the charm, but it didn't work. Castiel wasn't swayed.

"*Gabriel. You're becoming a very bad influence on my daughter.*" Cas said. Max turned and zoomed in on Gabriel. Gabriel had a face that said 'What the fuck did I do?', holding his hands out.

"*I haven't done anything to her, Cassy. This was all her idea.*" Gabriel said, his mouth turning upwards into a smirk. Max smirked and turned the camera back to Castiel, who also wore a smirk.

"*I know.*" Castiel said. Suddenly, in one perfect circle, some form of liquid dropped around him. Gabriel jumped to move out, but the circle then caught fire. Gabriel blinked, as he realized what had just happened. Max burst into laughter, falling over. The camera began to go with her, but Castiel caught it. Echoes of Max's laughter sounded on the video. Sam and Dean came out from behind Gabriel, also laughing. Gabe nodded and mock laughed.

"*Ha. Ha. You're a comic genius.*" Gabriel said.

"*You might be the trickster, Gabriel.*" Sam started. He looked at his brother.

"*But we've got a Nephalem. I think we win.*" Dean finished. Castiel gave a small chuckle. Gabriel looked at directly at the camera.

"*Oh, it's on now, bitches.*"  
~


End file.
